Chocolate And Dogs Don't Mix !
by fox-firechick
Summary: Inuyasha eats a ton of chocolate,but chocolate isn;t good for dogs!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

CURSE OF THE DREADED CHOCOLATE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yum,Yum,Yummmmm",Shippo said happily snacking on something from a plastic bag that Kagome had given him.The bag was huge,bigger than he was,and filled with something that was obviously very good.

"What'er you doing you little twirp?",Inuyasha asked from across the hut,wishing Kagome would come back so they could go somewhere and he could escape that infernial munching!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually he was at the point where he didn't care who came he just needed someone to watch Shippo so he could escape,he just secretly missed Kagome.

"I'm eating my treat",Shippo said,shoveing another bite into his small mouth."What is that crap anyways?",Inuyasha said,eyeing the brown stuff cautiously,"looks like crap to me".

Shippo cringed."No way,this tastes much better,Kagome wiuldn't give me crap to eat you baka",Shippo said teasingly."it's brown and warm and gooey..""sounds like crap to me" " Well it's not you moron! it tastes good,it's sweet and sugary and gives you energy!".

Inuyasha looked at the bag.it was huge,where did Kagome get all that anyways.He glanced down at the pudgy little kitsune on the floor."If he eats anymore of that,i'l be able to roll him like a ball",Inuyasha thought.He smiled at that thought,Shippo soccer sounded fun.He wasn't sure if it was,considering that all he knew about soccer was a bunch of people tried to kick a ball around.If Shippo was the ball,that was still pretty fun sounding!

His attention turned back to the bag of food.'What if it really is as good a Shippo says' Inuyasha thought,suddenly overcome with an urge to get some of that sugary stuff."hey pipsqueak,toss some of that my way",Inuyasha yelled at the little fox.Glareing menacengly,Shippo shook his head no."Your mean to me,I'm not gonna give you any!Kagome gave this to me!!!!",The pissed little Kitsune remarked.

Inuyasha scowled.How could that squirt talk to him like that?"I said gimme some!!!",Inuyasha demanded,shooting a menaceing glare at Shippo.Shippo shuddered.Why did Miroku and Sango choose now to go somewhere?Clutching the bag furriously,Shipo refused."NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO",He protested.Now Inuyasha was really getting pissed off.He stood up,walked over,and picked up the bag. Kicking the protesting fox out of the way,Inuyasha ran of to eat his prize."Damn",Shippo mutterd," I MISS MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!". Then he caught sight of a village woman with some Botan rice candy,and instantly forgot about his chocolate ( for the moment ) and ran off to use his cuteness to get the treat.

Inuyasha was fineally content in a place far enough away so that Shippo couldn't find him.He looked at the stuff in the bag."Now what is this crap?",Inuyasha asked out loud,still not quite covinced that it wasn't actual crap.He picked up one of the bars,wrapped neatly in blue paper,and ripped of paper covering as he had seen Shippo do about a million times.He looked at the brown rectangle in his hand.'Ok,now i'm sure this isn't crap,but what is it?",he asked himself.he sniffed at it.It smelled good,like Shippo had said.He took a bite.Shippo had been right about the taste!!!!! IT WAS GREAT !!!!!!!!!!!!

He swallowed and quickly shoved another bar in his mouth!!!!! Shippo was also right about the energy part.When he stopped to take a breath after about 20 bars,he was really really hyper. He jumped around some tree branches.After a few minuets,his addiction to the chocolate got the better of him.He ran back to his origanial branch,and continued shoveing chocolate in him face.20,30,40,50,pieces,60 70,80,90,Then he stopped.He was getting WAY,WAY,hyper!!!!! Bouncing off the walls hyper.And he figured now he would be able to use his new found energy to bring Kagome back,or at least annoy her till she came back willingly.So,leaving his chocolate behind,he bounced of to the well.

Shippo sat happily in the hut.He was alone,and eating Botan rice candy.Lots of it.The women had been very,very,very,kind.They loved the adorable kitsune!!!!

Back at the well,Inuyasha jumped through to Kagome's time.

Tap Tap Tap!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome turned and looked at the window."Inuyasha?",she said,looking at him questioningly,"What'er you doing here?"."ImheretobringyoubacktomyerawithmesoicangetShippooffamyback!!!!!",He said quickly."What?",she asked,.

( A/N: that was - Im here to bring you back to my era with me so i can get Shippo offa my back!! )

"Youheardwhatisaidnowc'mon!!!!",He insisted. "No",she yelled",I hafta stay here I have things to do".Kagome was surprised at being able to understand what he had just said,but didn't really care at the moment. "Whynot?!!" "Cause I'm busy!", "Whatdoyouhaftado?", "My homework and the dishes,k?" "Isitgonnatakeyoulong?", "Not very if you would lemme do it!", "Finebutwhenyou'rdoneweregoinggotthat!!!","Yes! now go wait somewhere!" "finefine!",Inuyasha sighed,going downstairs to the couch.Hyper as he was he managed to sit down quietly and watch t.v,squirming in his seat like a little kid.After about an hour though,he started to fell kinda icky.He started to get really,really,tierd.He also had a splitting headach and his stomach was killing him."Ugh",He groaned,rolling over on the couch so that he was laying on his back."What's wrong with me",He asked himself.He glanced in the direction of the stairs.They were throuh the doorway and to the left.He considered getting Kagome,but he didn't fel like getting up."Besides,he convinced himself,"She was really ticked off,she probably is to mad at me to care".So with that in mind,he closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

"Inuyasha?",Kagome murmmerd,looking at him.he was now laying on his stomach with a pillow over his head."Inuyasha,wake up,i'm done,we can go now". "Ugh",was all she got in response."Inuyasha get up!",She said shakeing him.He opened his eyes and groggily sat up."Wada ya want?",he asked half heartedly,his eyes looking vauge and elsewhere."We can go now",She repeated."Uh,okay",He sighed,groaning a little as he forced his protesting body up."Inuyasha",Kagome said looking at him,"Are you ok?".He didn't awnser,just flopped back down on the couch."Inuyasha",she whispered,placeing her hand on his forehead."You'r burning up",She said pulling back her hand quickly."Yeah,I ain't feeling to hot",He murmmerd,almost in a whisper."Okay,what's wrong?",She asked him,sitting down next to him.He leaned back,and closed his eyes."My head is splitting,my stomach is killing me and I feel kinda nuasus",he groaned. (A/N: is that how you spell it,or is it neasus.you know,like gonna throw up )

She put her hands on the back of his head,creeping up to his ears,and started to scratch them."Well,why are you sick?",She asked him,"Do,ya know?". "No,all I did today was eat some of Shippo's candy,get a sugar rush,and start to feel bad",He moaned,sinking down deeper in to soft cushions of the couch."Shippo's candy!",She said,looking kinda worried."mm-hmm"."Inuyasha,that was chocolate,dogs arn't sopposed to eat chocolate,how much did you eat?".'I dunno,about 120 bars",He murmmerd,putting a hand o his head."120 bars,Inuyasha,5 would make you sicker than sick! Why did you eat so ,much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!","Uhggg",He groaned,holding his head tighter in pain,"Quit yelling",He pleaded."Oh,i'm so sorry",She whispered,rubbing his back lightly."I'm gonna go get you some medacine or something",She said,heading to the kitchen.


	2. chap 2

Chapter 2

STILL SICK ( poor puppy )

Kagome loked frantically through the medacine cabinate for the Pepto Bismol."Ah-ha",She grinned.This was good for so many things,but un-fortunately,not head-achs.She shrugged.She could give him some asprain later,but this would at least help his stomach.She unscrewed the lid and turned the bottle upsides down,to pour it into the cap.Nothing.She hit the bottem of the bottle,Nothing.The bottle of Pepto was empty.She sighed.She couldn't just leave Inuyasha hanging,but living with her elderly grand-father,she never kept medacine for very long.Her mother had said she would pick some up on the way home,but she wouldn't be back for another week.She had to run out to the store and get some,that she knew.

"Inuyasha",She whisperd softly to the poor hanyou.He was laying on the couch still,on his back with one hand over his stomach and the other on his head moaning softly.His ears were pressed tightly to the back of his head.She sighed pittifuly.She hated seeing him in so much pain.

"W-what",He groaned."I'm gonna go out and get some more medacine,were out",His face fell lower than it already was."Okay",He mumbled miserably."I'm sorry Inuyasha,but i'll be back A.S.A.P,promise",she vowed walking out the door.

The drug store wasn't that far down the road,just a short walk,and an even shorter run.She high-tailed it to the store,then the regester,then back home.All in all it had taken her a good 30 minuets of worring and fretting.

"Inuyasha",She said quietly,walking over to him,"Are you awake?".No reply.'well,that awnsers my question'.he was asleep,as she found out,but not very peacefully.He kept tossing and turning,murmmering small moans in his sleep.His bangs were stuck to his forehead with presperation."Inuyasha,shhhh.it's alright,it's just a dream",She whisperd to him,brushing his hair away from his face.His nose twitched slightly,takeing in her sweet scent,draped with worry and concern,and eventualy he calmed down.Kagome let out a sigh of relief,and walked up to go away.He however,objected to this,because as soon as she left the room and he couldn't smell her comferting scent,he started to be tortured by fever dreams once more.

Kagome poured the Pepto into it's cap,twisted the cap on,and put it away.Walking back to the living room to find him in his upset,tortured state.Walking back over to him,she comferted him with soft words and her sweet,sweet smell,until he quieted down again."Inuyasha",She said softly,shakeing him gently to wake him up,"Inuyasha". His eyes slowly opeand,reflecting pain and missery,causing her to do the same.Winceing at the newly restored torment of illness,he forced him self to sit up,his body once again protesting.His equilibrium being thrown way off makeing him dizzy and restoring the nausea.Catching his head in his hands,he looked up at her."Are you okay?",She asked,looking at him.She knew it was a stupid question but she just had to ask it."Nu-uh",He replied weakly,"What is it?"."I have something that might help",She sighed,"Here,drink this".She handed him the small cup of pink liquid.He groaned at the idea of putting anything into his extreamly upset stomach,but he trusted her.Bringing the cup up to his mouth,he swallowed the medacine.Another small moan escaped his lips."Inuyasha,i'm so sorry",Kagome said,looking into his pain-striken eyes."F-for what",he asked."For you being sick,I should have told you not to eat chocolate! it's all my fault!",She whined,her eyes filling with tears.She begged them not to fall.Begged them with all her might,but failed.they rolled down her cheeks."K-Kagome,c'mon,don't cry,you didn't do anything wrong",He said softly,wipeing over and brushing her tears away.She looked up at him,and smiled."M'kay",she agreed."Now that stuff should be makeing you sleepy,don't fight it okay",She instructed.Carefully,he laid back down,"Okay".He closed his eyes,and let sleep overcome him.

He woke up later that night,feeling a little better.At least well enough to get up and look for Kagome.She was in her room,on her computer."Kagome",He said,to get her attention."Huh,oh Inuyasha,I see your feeling better",she exclaimed happily.""Well enough",he said,"I think it's just the medacine though,cause I still feel kinda crappy"."Ok,in that case,you shouldn't over-tax yourself,just because you feel better dosn't meen you are better".he feh-ed her in his mind.He would have feh-ed her out loud,but she had been really nice to him and didn't deserve it.That and he was still feeling crappy and was more than happy to sit down.He flopped onto her bed."It's getting kinda late,so where do you wanna sleep later",She asked."Futons' fine with me",He said,un-rolling the matt thingy."K",Kagome agreed."Well,go to sleep whenever you wanna Inuyasha",She said,turning out her light and crawling into bed,"But I'm going to bed now,good night". "Good night Kagome",Inuyasha replied,following her into sleep.

It was the middle of the night when Inuyasha woke up,And it was obvious that the medacine had worn off,and he was deeply regreting the snack he had eaten the last time he woke up.He felt as if someone had stabbed his stomach with Tetsuiga ( I dunno if thats how u spell it or not ) And then hit him over the head with it 500 times."Uuggh",He groaned,clutching his stomach. This was the worst he had felt all day,and worst of all,Kagome was asleep.A wave a nausea washed over him,makeing it all he could do to make it to the bathroom in time.He vomited into the toilet,feeling miserable.He stood up,knowing that he wasn't any better,and reached for the mouth wash.he took a swig of it just in time for another wave of nausea to come.He turned back to the toilet,and drained a little bit more of his stomach into the water.He groaned.he had a feeling he wasn't leaving this spot any time soon.Pushing down the flusher ( I don't really know whet that thing is called,sad huh ) He had to turn away from the swirling water.It made him dizzy and dizzy would make him puke,again. Kagome heard the sound of the toilet,and being the light sleeper that she was,she woke up.She rubbed her eyes."Huh,what's with the flushing?",She asked.Her question was awnserd,by the sound of gagging,and water hitting water,followed by gasping for air,repeated."Poor,Inuyasha",She said,throwing her legs over the side of the bed and sleeply wakled over to the bathroom.She opened the door softly,and looked in.Inuyasha was leaning over the toilet pukeing his guts out."Inuyasha",She softly,crouching down next to him."Huh?",He said surprised."I woke you up?",He asked."No,the toilet did,but listen,when your stomach settles down,I can give you some morre Pepto",She offerd."Thanks",he said,leaning back against the cabinant.She stood up and grabbed him the mouth wash from the counter."Here,swish some of this around",She said."I already tried",He mimbled."Well try again",She pursueaded."I don't think you can possiably puke anymore",He took the bottle and took a swig,and with that swig proved her wrong.Lucky for him,she had grabbed his hair in time."Okay,my bad",She said,but trust me,you won't feel any better by sitting here".Takeing her hand,he allowed her to help him up,and back to bed.She gave him another dose of Pepto Bismol,and they both went back to bed.

Inuyasha was once again tossing in his sleep,and un-intentionaly keeping Kagome up.She gently padded over to where he was sleeping,and brushed his hair away,before sitting down."Shhhh",She whispered,"It's alright,i'm here again".He eventually settled down,but he was still moaning,his brows knitted together in an un-happy frown.Kagome wrapped her arm around the back of his head,and once again,scratched his ear.Fineally convinced,by the deep purring sound in his cheast,that he was soothed,she let herself fall bak to sleep,right next to him so that his tormenting ,feverd dreams,wouldn't return.And that's just how he woke up the next morning.Kagome leaning against the wall,her hand laying limp by his ear.Hie head was resting gently on her lap,her sweet touch and scent keeping him calm. He smiled.he was feeling better.He was sure his fever had dropped and he was right.kagome cheeked it when she woke up.it was gone,eith his headach,and all traces of nausea was flushed down the toilet last night.

The two of them sat in teh living room eating Ramen for breakfast.She had given in to his plea,and after last night,she had given in easly.he gulped it down quickly."Dang Inuyasha is it possiable to eat any faster",She asked,looking at him slightly disgusted.He sighed,and showed her the empty bowl."No,I'm finished".Kagome rolled her eyes."Anyways,it's nice to see you'r feeling better",she smiled."Yeah,last night was hell",he shudderd,remembering how sick he felt."So,there's something I wanted to ask you",Kagome said,looking at him,"How did you get Shippo's chocolate?"."I uh kinda stole it",He muttered.He closed his eyes,waiting to be SAT.Instead,Kagome just stared at him."What",He asked,"you'r not gonna sit me"."No,you've learned your lesson"."And what was it?",he asked.Kagome rolled her eyes again."Karmah,my dear friend,Karmah,what goes around comes around.You stole shippo's candy so it made you sick!", ( Thank you for the idea reviewer,I am not sure who you are who mentioned the Karmah,but I hadn't even thought about it! Thanks though!!!) "Feh,Karmah Smarmah",He said mockingly. Kagome just looked at him,"K,whatever you say",She said,shakeing her head."Whaever you say".

"Thanks"

What?"

"Thanks,thats what I say,Thanks for helping me last noght".

"No prob",Kagome smiled."Hereturned her smile,

"Who know's,maby he did learn something?",Kagome said to herself.

**_THE_**

_**END !!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
